


After the Storm

by aidyr



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I love theeeemm, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, just two gals being girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidyr/pseuds/aidyr
Summary: Now that things had more or less settled down, Catra could finally allow herself to unwind. Adora smiled, and ran her fingers gently through the short, fluffy hair atop Catra’s head.A low rumbling sound emanating from Catra’s throat — an adorable noise of content.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 289





	After the Storm

It had been a week since the final battle against Hoard Prime. The whole ordeal had been absolutely hellish and had ended with a finale so spectacular everyone, even Adora herself, hadn’t been immediately certain if any of it had really happened. Despite the hardships however, Adora was glad everything had worked out the way it did.

There were several reasons to feel grateful about the outcome, but most important of all was the individual curled up and purring in Adora’s lap.

Adora glanced down, her heart fluttered when her gaze fell onto the feline. Catra’s eyes were peacefully closed; it was nice to see her so relaxed after so many years. Even in The Hoard, there was a constant ebbing danger which required they sleep with one eye open. But now that things had more or less settled down, Catra could finally allow herself to unwind. Adora smiled, and ran her fingers gently through the short, fluffy hair atop Catra’s head.

A low rumbling sound emanating from Catra’s throat — an adorable noise of content.

Adora sighed pleasantly. She and Catra were together. Like, _together_ together. A week later and she was still worried all this was some wild fever dream. Maybe she’d wake up on the cold, mechanical floors of the First Ones ruin with poison coursing through her veins. Maybe Hoard Prime was obtaining the heart, and Catra had been killed while trying to fight off that… _thing._

But… She could feel the warmth of Catra’s body and she could feel the way her heart skipped a beat when Catra smiled. She could feel the faint vibrations of Catra’s purring and Adora could feel how happy the moment made her.

This was real.

A few months ago, it wouldn’t have seemed possible. She would’ve laughed at anyone who so much as suggested a possible future where Catra would cuddle up to her a purr. And so soon at that. And though she wouldn’t have believed it, she’d secretly hope with all her heart and soul for it to be true.

And now it was.

She looked back down at her slumbering girlfriend with a smirk. When Catra wasn’t trying to murder something, she was by far the most adorable thing on Etheria. Her ears twitched when Adora’s breath grazed them, and her tail swayed languidly from side to side as she slept.

Adora also couldn’t help but appreciate the new haircut. The circumstances surrounding it hadn’t been… well, the most optimal. But now that all was said and done, she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t a fan.

She continued to move her fingers soothingly through the tufts of brown hair, when suddenly, her touch grazed the back of Catra’s ear, and in her sleep, Catra sighed dreamily.

Adora stopped to grin before resuming her ministrations; deciding to focus her attention on Catra’s ears. It had been years since she’d been able to feel the soft black fur beneath her fingers. She almost forgot how silky it was.

Eventually, Catra began to stir awake.

Her heterochromic eyes blinked slowly, in an attempt to rid themselves of sleep. She lazily stretched and opened her mouth to yawn. When she had finally shaken off the lethargy of her nap, she glanced up at Adora with a bashful red hue tinting her furry cheeks. “Hey Adora,” she greeted, “having fun there? Watching me sleep?”

Adora scoffed, yet couldn’t help but answer honestly. “Er… a little.”

Catra giggled lightly. “Creeper,” she teased.

“Hey, with a girlfriend this cute? Someone would need a heart of stone not to enjoy watching her sleep.”

Catra rolled her eyes. “I’m not cute.” Each and every time someone called her cute, she tried to sound annoyed by the assessment. But whenever Adora did it, her heart never seemed to be in it.

“You’re the cutest.” Adora corrected, and leaned over to press a short kiss to Catra’s forehead. It still gave her butterflies being able to do that. “So, did you enjoy your catnap? Sweet dreams?”

Catra smiled, though something in her eyes seemed pensive as she spoke. “Honestly, I’m a little worried that _all of this_ has been nothing but one giant, sweet dream.”

Adora frowned. “I know how you feel.”

Catra hummed in response. 

“Promise that if you wake up, and you’re still in The Fright Zone, you’ll leave to come kiss me?” Adora spoke. There was a playful cadence to her tone, but she really and truly meant it.

Catra nodded lightly. “You’re such a dork.” She sat up on her elbows and lifted her face to be eye level with Adora. “Buuuut,” she started, “why wait until I wake up to kiss your dumb, pretty face… When I could just do it now?”

Adora chuckled, and gleefully conceded. “Yes please.”

A moment of looking into each other's eyes later and their lips came together. Adora breathed happily into it. Catra was so warm. She brought her hands to the back of Catra’s head and raveled her fingers through the short brown hair. She pet the softness of Catra’s locks and became giddy when she once again heard purring.

When they ended their kiss, Adora moved to scratch affectionately the back of Catra’s ear.

Catra tilted her head further into Adora’s touch.

“You’re adorable,” Adora spoke softly, “did you know that?”

“Shut up.” Catra blushed sheepishly at the compliment, but didn’t pull away. Nor did she stop purring.

“I’m serious.” Adora continued.

“I’m a trained soldier,” Catra countered. “A highly conditioned, well honed, killing machine.”

“The cutest killing machine in Etheria,” Adora said with a loving grin.

Catra surrendered with an amused chuckle. “Okay fine, fine. Whatever.” She paused to yawn once again. “Ugh, you’re making me sleepy again.” She leaned deeper into Adora’s persistent petting and closed her eyes.

“Then go back to sleep,” Adora offered. “It’s not like we have anything to do today.”

Catra looked to consider this for a moment before shrugging. “Yeah, guess not.” She eyed Adora up and down, and you could practically hear the gears turning in her head. Before Adora asked what she was thinking about, Catra wrapped her arms around Adora’s neck and dragged her down on top of her.

Adora fell with a surprised yelp.

“C-Catra? What the—” Heat rose in her face at how close together they were. Her stomach fluttered bashfully.

“I want you to join me,” Catra cut her off with a smirk. She was obviously trying to look cocky, or something. But she too was blushing deep crimson. “Nap with me.”

“Oh, I…” Adora studied the woman beneath her. She wasn’t the least bit tired herself, but it was a difficult offer to pass up. “Sure.”

Adora moved so as to be next to Catra rather than on top of her. She scooted to the side and positioned herself behind the still purring feline. She wrapped her arms affectionately around Catra’s torso and held her stomach to her girlfriend’s back. Catra’s tail coiled around her leg possessively, and she smiled when she felt Catra intertwine their fingers.

Adora nuzzled into the fluff on Catra’s neck. She closed her eyes, and listened to the steady rise and fall of Catra’s breaths.

A lot had happened to the both of them. Much of it good, a lot of it bad. The darkest hours had indeed been difficult and painful times for the both of them but… in this moment…? Adora found herself vaguely thinking that maybe it was all worth it to get them to where they were right then; happy and dozing off in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Well damn, a third She Ra fic in less than a week? This one is short, but yeah, I've been oN THAT SHE RA HIGH. I'm gonna be crying about the finale until I die.
> 
> Anywho. Let's take a look at the post canon Catradora checklist... Hurt/Comfort? Check. A whole fic of dorky flirting? Check. And now we've got domestic fluff. What next, I wonder... I suppose we'll have to see.
> 
> I'm sure this won't be the last post season 5 fic I write in the near future.


End file.
